Black Love
by vampbitious
Summary: Raven loves Alexander even though he's a vampire. Could an uninvited relative of Alexander's cause a threat to their love or will it strengthen it?
1. I Love You, You Know

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for reading this story. The title Black Love refer to Alexander's and Raven's favorite color black and their overflowing love the have for each other. The story is set right after the neighborhood party and right before Alexander leaves Raven.  
**

**Just a question... do any of you find (A/N)s in the story annoying, if so please inform me. Usually I put my thoughts and a question to make the reviewing easier.**

**Summary: Raven loves Alexander even though she knows he's vampire. As their love grows stronger, will an uninvited relative of Alexander's ruin things for Raven and Alexander or will it strengthen it?**

***Disclaimer* - I don't anything that the Gothic Vampiress Ellen Schreiber owns. I wish I wrote the Vampire Kisses series, but I didn't so boo hoo!**

**

* * *

Ch.1 I Love You, You Know ~  
**

"Raven." The soothing sound of his awesome (sexy-like) voice when he says my name is killing me on the inside. If just hearing him sends a shock through then what would kissing do to me right now? I know it has already happened during our earlier dates, but that was when I didn't know he was vampire. I know who he is, but Alexander doesn't know that, I think.

Wow, all my life I wanted to be a vampire and now the chance is closer than imagined. But for some reason, I feel like backing out of my dream wish now. I realized that I didn't want to leave my family, I still wanted to see my reflection and see me in photos, and I'd miss the sunlight. Being human was the right way for me for now. That still doesn't mean I'll ditch my perfect Gothic prince, Alexander. I love no matter what he is. If I'd have to die in order to be with him then I would do it. **(A/N - dying could mean dying figuratively or becoming a vampire. This one it to your perspective. I personally thought about the vampire option, because that way they'd still be together. What's your perspective?) **He's the main reason I didn't feel like an outcast in this cookie-cutter city I shall refer to as Dullsville, the land of the collared shirted and long skirted girl dorks/ preppy chearleading goody goodies and the preppy polo shirted and khaki panted guy dorks (also goody goody). **(A/N- some "cool" people do wear khakis and I'm not trying to be stereotypical at all. Just for people who will review... do you agee with Raven the fashio is messed up in Dullsville?)**.

Alexander was my hero. He was my vampire boy friend. He was smart – he knew the symbol for potassium when I asked him at the Snow Ball at school. He possessed artistic talent – he drew a picture of me that could have been my twin, it was that realistic. He was handsome – tall, long and black haired, pale. Best of all he loved black just like me. He was my perfect guy. **(A/N - he isn't how I pictured my dream guy to be like, but I guess he's ok. Would you fall for Alexander Sterling?)**

The Snow Ball was the worst of my life. That was when Alexander left me thinking that I was just an ordinary girl who that he was just a freak like every other brat in the horrid goody goody town called Dullsville. Trevor Mitchel, the sadist, ruined my first school dance with a guy who actually liked me (Alexander). Alexander left me that day thinking that I only spent time with him because I thought he was a vampire. I did at first, but then I actually liked him for him, not a blood-sucka. I loved him.

After that day I thought my life was over. Then at the tennis clb I met Matt who told me the whole school realized they'd been used by Trevor and he was the bad guy. Matt also told me that I brought life to this town ith my funky fashion and attitude. That's when I realized snobby people had hearts too. He became even better when he threw the welcome to the neighborhood party for Alexander and the other Sterlings. I wonder how is parents look? Since Matt showed that he could be nice, I in my head approved of him as a good boyfriend for Becky. After all she did like him.

"Hey," I replied with my normal response to his regular greetings to show casualty.

"You look… um cute.**(A/N - he means smexy and showy by saying cute.)** What happened to your dress?" I looked down to see my spaghetti strap lacy black and silver corset dress ripped at the skirt that stopped four inches above my knee. The rip revealed my fishnet leggings. It's a good thing all leggings remain solid a good three inches at the top of the thigh. The fishnets didn't go all the way down to my feet but my favorite combat boots covered that up perfectly. To touch it up I wore my sixteenth birthday black necklace (collar- the type that's tight around the neck) given to me by my best friend in the whole world, Becky. Today might be the day he'll change me, so I wanted to keep my one of my prize possessions.

"Uh oh… it must have torn when I climbed up the gate to see you. Again you weren't supposed to find me here. It was a surprise, duh! I guess I lost my sneakiness" I loved sneaking into his house. It was hobby before he moved in. Now I do it just to see him. This time I did it knowing he was a dangerous vampire, yet still my boyfriend. I was waiting for my conscience to tell me to give him up, but it didn't speak. Maybe sticking with him would be so bad after all.

"Oops, sorry about that?" he said more like a question.

"Soooo.. what's planned for us today, Mr. Sterling," I said in the most flirtatious voice I could find. Then I couldn't resist the giggle. I felt totally third grade. The last time we met was at the welcome to neighborhood party. That's also where I found out that he was a vampire because I couldn't find his reflection in Ruby's compact. Thank you Ruby for existing. She's the complete oposite of me, but she was a very good friend. I actually liked the fact she was here in Dullsville. Either Alexander knew that I knew he was a vampire and is playing dumb, or he really didn't know. I truly don't know. I'd pick the first one, but I really don't know.

"The usual dinner. You ready?" he seemed abnormally gorgeous when he had that questioning look on his face. Ah he was killing me inside with his words and expression, wow. He probably has more magic for me when we get closer. "I picked a great place. It's really hard to find good places for people like us here, don't you agree Raven." His voice!!! I wanted to yell shut up because I could barely handle it any longer. I don't know what stopped me from being an animal and kissing him right away. I guess the same thing that's stopping him from biting me now.

"I'm always ready and hungry!" I felt the urge to say that so bad.

"Good. And you're even dressed for the place too." He saw my confused expression. "Your jacket will keep you warm," he hinted. He was taking my somewhere cool, maybe the out doors or the cemetery.

"I thought you'll keep me warm." He laughed a heavenly laugh that was ten time more dreamy that ever. I hate the vampire attraction. It makes me feel crazy inside, with mixed emotions.

"I packed a surprise dinner, but I know you'll like it." He's too confident, but he was right. Still I put my hand on my hips, twisting up one of my eyebrows giving a look that meant, "You know I hate surprises so why did you bother!" He laughed again. He couldn't stop laughing. He fell on the floor laughing as usual as a spoke to him as a would with a regular human. He maintain beauty while laughing; that wasn't fair. It was inhumane, duh. It was vampiry.

"I'm glad I was to your entertainment." He face turned to disgust, as if something I said was weird. I also ceased his laughter, his beautiful laughter.

"You can never be mere entertainment, you know." He walked closer and I backed up until I was against the wall, but he still came until we were one inch apart. Then he put his arms holding me as a trap, breathing me in. I wasn't scared; I loved him and knew he would dare do anything to me. "You more than entertainment, you are my love, my life, and reason for my existence. There's nothing in the world that could be better than you." I stared into his eyes, dazzled. I was sure my heart beat faster.

"Except you, nothing would be better," I corrected him. "And if I knew you were going to make a big deal out of me being entertainment then I would said this much earlier. I stepped closer filling the gap between us. "You know I love you too right even if you turn into a prep guy, I'd have my heart set on you. Sometime around the Snow Ball, you proved to me that being a vampire isn't' everything therefore I will and do love you. I'll love you forever." I kept staring into his emotionless eyes.

He gazed into my eyes, and then said, "You sure know how to stall time. Come on we're late for dinner." He stepped back, took my hand, twirled me, and picked up the basket made for our picnic/ dinner. His swift motion caught me off guard and well dazzled. I guess that was a vampire ability. I wonder whether he's trust me enough to tell me that he was a vampire rather than me spoiling it. He stopped walking three feet ahead of the door. "You don't need me to carry you, do you?" Of course not, but being carried by my love of my life isn't that bad of an option.

"I think I broke my ankle. So if you would be so kind as to carrying me to our dinner place," I faked. He chuckled quietly, lifted me up into his arms. I closed my eyes. He informed Jameson of his departure and got out of the house. I felt like we were going really fast, but then maybe I just wanted to think that. Maybe I wanted him to tell me that he was a vampire and to tell me to stay away, but I would never stay away, and he knows that.

Then I realized he wanted to carry me, so that I wouldn't know where we were going. Too late… I had already sunk into his cold and safe vampire hands that were cradling me at this romantic moment. It didn't matter anyway. I would figure it out soon. I trusted him.

"You know I wasn't joking about the "I love you" thing, right?" I said. I could feel him looking at me. I knew he was smiling and at the same time dying inside for his thirst for my blood. He was my boyfriend; he was mine. He held my soul captive, and that was fine by me as long as he stayed with me forever. Closing my eyes was idiotic of me, but it was the best gesture to show him I trusted him.

I love you Alexander Sterling. You are mine and I am yours. Take me away; somewhere I could be loved for the out cast self I am. Take me away somewhere romantic. Keep me next to you always, by your side. Please. I love you Alexander.

* * *

**There officially is my first chapter of my first fanfic published. How was it?**

**Chapter Summary: Raven basically tells Alexander she loves him no matter what he is. This chapter just proves their love is true. **

**I usually won't have the time to do chapter summaries, but once I get at least one review for this chapter, I'll continue the story. If time allows then yes I'd add a chapter summary, it's only two sentences.  
**

**Private messaging is fine, for I check my mail often. Just a reminder for all readers: you can always post comments about the chapter even if I'm way ahead in the chapters. It's ok you couldn't give me ideas, but commentaries and criticism is always welcome. I want at least one review for this chapter because that tells me I'd have at least one person reading this fanfiction.  
**

** Thank you all for reading my first fanfiction! ~Vampbitious (that's me!)  
**


	2. My Gothic Love

**Hey Everybody. I want to thank my first reviewers: Rukia Death Kuchiki and TearlessEyes for well reviewing. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!! :)**

**Previously - Raven confessed that she still loved Alexander even though he was a vampire.**

***Disclaimer* - I still don't own Vampire Kisses ... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.2 I'm Different **

Alexander (POV)

All my life I faced loneliness. I wouldn't be able to interact with people of my sleeping habits. While I sleep, they (humans) go to school or work. While I roam the the night, the humans sleep peacefully unaware of my kind. Even though I don't kill humans for blood, others of my kind, vampires, do. I've always hated the fact that I am a vampire for I don't wanted to be a monster, so to ease my pain, I drink only animal blood.

Loneliness is supported from he fact that my parents stay away from me to keep my safe from my cousin Jagger. His twin sister, Luna, was born human which was crazy but true. Supernatural twins never are normal. Their family wanted me to bite Luna on sacred ground to make her vampire. That part was okay, but in doing so I had o bond with her forever. She and I were nothing alike. She loved pink, I stuck to black. How in the world did they expect me to be with her. As part of my blood I would expect them to be smart, but no that isn't the case. I refused their proposal which caused family problems. Jagger as competitive as is will do whatever it takes to make me be with Luna, even if it is by force. My parents and I split up. They stayed with Luna's family trying to console them, but Jagger won't stop til he gets his way.

That much I do admire Jagger for. I mean in my entire life, I've never met a single person, not a vampire nor a human, as determined about his goal than Jagger. He was truly interesting, but it is my duty to stay away to stray from him to avoid family disappointment. Deep inside I hated him; he caused my loneliness. It is wasn't for him my family wouldn't be under panic to send me away. But it was also because of him my family sent me and my family butler to Dullsville, where I met Raven Madison (the love of my life).

Raven has the most appealing personality. She has faced loneliness too. She also has faced rejection, which seemed unusual for a charming girl like her. She wasn't the best in academic at school, but she was clever enough too keep fighting with her enemy, Trevor. She also knew the key to a vampire's heart, actually my heart.

If I could just rip Trevor into shreds, I bit nobody would care. Each time he insulted her or even me, she would rip him through words. It was childish, but annoying. He was messing with my girlfriend, calling her and me a freak and I could do nothing about it. Of coarse I was stronger than him, I was a vampire, but for the same reason I needed to cool down. I wouldn't risk my identity killing him, it would be beneath me.

Now I have Raven. Raven loves me. Raven was my Gothic Princess. And I was her Gothic version the Prince Charming. She loves me no matter what I am and I know that for a fact. I played around with her to figure out whether she was joking or not and she wasn't. She even trusted me by coming to my house and also by closing her eyes when I carried her to our dinner. She's acting like I don't know that she's aware of what I am, and I would have believed her if I didn't see her looking at that compact and then looking at me. She loves me. She trusts me. I have somebody for me. Somebody I find under my interest.

Unlike Luna, Raven shares a lot in common with me. We both live for the night, even though she's still a human. We both love the color black. Raven does look quite charming in black apparel and accessories. Luna doesn't love me, she just wants to use me to be with her family. Raven loves and is risking her life just to be with me. Raven is quite on the contrar and can never be underestimated. That much to owe her. I learned that Raven isn't using my to become a vampire like she was framed at the Snow Ball. That proves that her love is true and she is mine. She is my Gothic girl.

I inhaled her delicious scent again as I ran at an incredible pace to our dinner spot. She already knew what I really am so it wouldn't really make a big difference. I was actually saving free time and allowing more time for Raven and me. She smelled wonderful, her blood was inviting me to suck it, but I would never do that to my Raven. After she came to me comfort from the dangerous and rejecting crowd/ population of Dullsville. She came to me for love. Drinking her blood would be very wrong. It would also make me monster. I love her, not her blood. I'll always be with her for I love her for who she is.

"You can open your eyes now Raven." I smiled as a let her stand. She stood for half a second then almost fell (I caught her). "Are you okay?" I asked truly interrogating her for assurance of her safety.

"Yeah, weak knees I guess," she answered. She found my concerned look and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Now for our wonderful banquet," I said dramatically as I took Raven's hand and twirled her around, "We shall feast on the floor. That isn't of your worry, right Raven. I mean it's just the floor." I knew she would say yeah sure even if she thought otherwise, just so she felt that thought she was cool. Sometimes my Raven did the funniest things. I think it's modern human problem, not hers.

"Yeah I don't mind the ground," she said hesitantly.

"Oh really. Well then we won't need the picnic cloth I brought, do we?" I smiled. She noticed my motive and punched me on the arm playfully. I couldn't even feel, but I faked my pain just for her satisfaction.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met Alexander. Oh by the way I have deciding on nicknames. There's cuddly-poo, smoochy-poo, lovy-buddy, cuttie-pie, sweet-yumyums..." She looked at my eyes which probably show disgust. She smiled. "Shall I stop?" She took a bite out of her stuffed turkey sandwich. **(A/N- think of the sandwhich as a Subway style sandwich. The sandwich has every vegetarian topping plus turkey pieces. It's supposed to taste good, but I never tried it. I'm vegetarian.)**

"Oh spare me the horror!" I fake gasped. I mimicked her and took a bite out of my replica sandwich.

"I was thinking Alex, but Alex sounds too modern, you seem a bit ancient." I looked at her sceptically. She immediately looked as if she had said too much. She didn't want me to know that she that I was a vampire. It is an amusing topic. I smiled and her heart started beating a bit normally. Then she continued taking a bite out of her sandwich. I took out two paper-bowls and pour soup from a thermos in them. It was Romanian classic styled soup, Gouteca - my favorite. After chewing, drinking, and swallowing she started to talk trying filling in most of the talk-less gaps of our time.

"I was also thinking Lex, but that sounded multi and I know that your my _guy _and not my _girl_. Lex could stand for Lexie. I am straight." I could stand it any longer. I laughed like crazy. She smiled. She agreed that what she had said was laugh-worthy. We continued taking bites out of sandwiches and slurping soup. It was like we were on a regular date as regular people, but we both knew that I would never be normal/ regular.

"Then I came up with Xander, but that was way to sounded cool thought, but it was a mouthful. Is it pronounced zander or ksander?" I knew that was a rhetorical question, but I replied anyway. I knew that name by heart.

"zander," I said. She looked at me as if I was missing something, but my smile stunned her for a second. We both took out last bites of out sandwiched and our soup started coming to an end. I truly hoped that this wasn't our end of the dinner tonight.

"What nickname did you prefer, A-lex-and-er," she brought me back to reality as she said breaking my name in syllables. It was so cute they way she did it. She made black seem happy and beautiful. She was my Gothic Heroine. And I was her Gothic hero, or so I wished.

"I personally preferred cuddly-poo," I said smiling and looking into eyes dazzling her, "but Xander sounds more like me." She looked relieved. "Plus that was what my mom called me." That was true. It was another reason why I like that nickname. My first reason was it was way better than the other names.

"Then Xander it is." Her voice sounded so beautiful when she said it. It reminded me of my mother so strongly. She had the same long jet black hair and true pale skin instead of the make-uped pale skin my darling has. The only different feature is that she always had red lips and my Raven would be caught dead in red. Actually Raven would be caugth dead in pink or white. She wore red for her job she confessed about one time. She was truly and amazing creature.

The remaining pieces of our dinner was our drinks (for me a two cups of blood in glass and for Raven a can of Sprite, her favorite drink) and a family version of the famous Romanian cake - Cozonac. Our alternation is that the we add a spicy sauce to add taste. Raven stared at the sauce in horror.

"Don't worry it's not blood," I assured her. I took my glass of blood and showed it to her. "This is the blood. That dipping sauce is safe for you, okay?"

"Wait, are you admitting that you're a vampire?" She was stunned. She probably didn't expect this. Her heart rate went faster.

"Well yes I am, but would you already know?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I guess can't keep any secrets from a vampire. Just to let you know I was telling the truth when I said I love you earlier. I'll say it again if you want." She gazed into my eyes send shock waves when she said, "I love you, Alexander Sterling. My Xander."

I could resist any longer. As soon as she put down her drink, I kissed her hand. Then I slowly made my way shoulder kissing every inch of her arm. Then I kissed her collarbone every two inches. Then to the neck to cheek. Her heart rate was beating a very crazy rate. I knew she wasn't scared so that was fine by me. By now i was on top of her holding her in my cage while she was laying down on her back waiting for me to kiss her. I finished the process by kissing her delicate black lips.

"Wow," she said for me. The kiss powerful. It also showed true love because that was all that was between us, true affection. My Gothic Princess and I share true love and nothing beneath that. She stared into my eyes with her exotic blue eyes. Her eyes still youthful and playful while mine were ancient and strong. My gold eyes were a curse not a treasure to me, but Raven they were important as every part of me is to her. She loved me. She trusted me.

"Raven I love you too. You captivated my heart. You own my soul." I smiled into her eyes expecting warmth care for me. Just then a question that was bothering me for a long time popped up. It came while Jagger came to my thoughts. "Will you still love me even if that puts your family in danger."

She jerked at the crazy question. but thought about it. "I will because you will protect me no matter what. I believe in you. I have faith in you." Something about her voice made not fear Jagger any more. We would make it through this together as lovers. I inhaled her scent once more. It didn't bother me anymore. I officially over came her scent. The fear of sucking her blood is gone.

"Then there is no escaping me now. You have to be mine." I threatened her waiting to see her response.

"I don't mind being a prisoner of my lover. I actually feel a lot better." She didn't surprise me when she said that. I knew she loved me. Jagger would surely try to pull her away, but I'll keep her away making sure he'll never even know she exists. I am making a bet: If our love is true then, Raven and I will prevail. The answer is obviously we will prevail.

I felt a bit more confident. Raven made me confident. She is my savior. Would I be her savior in the end or would I kill her in my thirst for blood or would I kill her and curse her be making her a blood-sucking vampire? For now I know our love will rule. Jagger can't beat me.

* * *

That was chapter 2. How was it?

Chapter Summary: Alexander get confidence. He admits he's a vampire to Raven. Alexander's history is told.

Thank you again for reviewing! I have no limit for how many reviews I want this time for I know that at least two people are aware of my story.


	3. Boredumb!

**Hey Everybody... I have good news!!! I have a new reviewer! She is 26 !!!!!!!!!!! Yay! I love having fans! Thank you sooo much! **

**Perviously on Black Love: Alexander's history is revealed, he get's a nickname, and he gains the confidence to fight Jagger! Yay! **

***Disclaimer* - I don't own Vampire Kisses!... boooo oh well I'll get over it  


* * *

**

Ch.3 Boredumb

**Raven (POV)**

"I don't mind being a prisoner of my lover. I actually feel a lot better." Ooops did I say that, well its true anyways so it doesn't matter. I love him.

More importantly he admitted that he was a vampire! Wow, so soon, but he already knew that I knew, so that was a bummer. I really didn't expect to keep any secrets from him. He was a vampire for goodness sake! I'm surprised he even fell for me. I mean come on! What qualities did I have that were good enough for him. I needed him, he didn't need me. I love him, and he loves me. Wow!

"Raven, as much as it hurts me to say this, it's getting late and you have to go home. Your parents might..." he trailed of. My family, back to reality. I never wanted to leave him, but I had to. Even if I stayed with him the whole day, I'd have to admit it would get kinda boring. I mean he sleeps the whole morning until the sun leaves. It would be like being with a stone monument of a really gorgeous person. Back to reality...

"Hey Xander, do mind walking me home," I flirted.

"You read my mind." Actually he does the mind reading usually, not me. He reads my expression easily. Am I really that easy to read? (frown) Well as long as he understands my true love for him, I could care less.

He walked me home, and my parents seemed concerned, but hey knew they shouldn't bother. They knew me too well! That's good in this case, bad in some others. I went to my room, picked out my black house wear and ran into the bathroom to change. After changing, I decided to brush my teeth, and wash my face of all the make up. I looked up and saw a normal girl, the girl my parents want, but will never have. My personality would be the same, but my appearance was... decent, not scary as my mother puts it.

I felt flushed, so I turned of my lights and ran to my bed. There I layed under the covers and started summing up my life story. I am a goth girl, who only has one really good friend (Becky) in the entire city. I have always been tortued by the revolting Trevor. Then the Sterling family arrive in the "haunted" mansion on my sweet sixeen. Later I meet Alexander Sterling, then the Snow Ball, the break up, then the get back together, then today! Wow my life finally started getting some spark. I thought it would never happen.

I heard a tap on the window. I looked to see what that was, only to my amazement, it was a bat. Not just a bat, a bat with gold eyes. Xander's eyes! I closed my eyes not wanting to embarrass him, and went into a slumber til 7:00.

Ringggggggggggggg Ring ring rring (you get it).... too late. I had already woken up before the alarm. I had the weirdest dream. I had dreamed that there were more vampires out there and one tried to kill Alexander and anyone who interfere is a goner. I'm a goner. I gulped. Just a bad dream, but stilllll...! boy, I feel pretty stupid. I'm supposed to be the strong one, and I'm weak now. Whatev. Back to reality. Stupid reality. I got my clothes and went into the bathroom to do bathroom stuff in order to get ready for lame ol school.

Oh joy, school! Was the sarcasm detected? I hope yes for everybody, knows i hate school!! Who would I mean come on! All there is to do is to sit, read, and write.... boring. PE's the exception, but PE is lame too. All the teachers hate me, every single person in the school population hates me except the one girl, Becky (my polar opposite). The homework is lame, the reading is lame, the daily lessons are lame. And my teachers don't know how to decorate the classrooms. They keep making the rooms gay and well boring for me. They still have the alphabet up, it is soo ridiculous... I laugh sometimes... hahahahaha lol...see!!!

They need more black. Actually this whole town needs the color black. It is like they all are engaged to white. It is ridiculous. The color black is missing, and I'm the only one who supplies it. Every I wear is black, duh I am Goth!!! I sometimes wear silver, never the color grey though, and surprisingly found out that blood red looks good on me through my sadistic part time job at Janet's Travel Agency. Thank god that's over!!!

I can't wait til school's over, I mean over over like in graduation. Then the school will have to pick on a new victim to torture to possible death or serious injury. I'm kidding, but the victim might have to face the rejection I'm facing. Probably the victim won't suffer as much for she or he will, I do me will, have at least one more friend than me. And the whole school would really hate that one poor person.

School was torture, but the crazy part is that it was only minimum day. But ever worse it ended at 11:00 instead of 12:45. It was worse because I would seven hours of nothing to do. Scary!

The drive to school was lame, as usual. My parents refused to get a black car. They wanted a green one instead, I really didn't have a say, so I didn't bother. Less worry. The car was cool I guess, but I was never into cars and will never be into them in the future. So I went to school in a green car. I met Becky. Went to first, second, third, and forth barely making it alive. Then lunch in the cafeteria. Boring, lame, sadistic, lame, and that was just the room. The food was much worse. Everybody agreed with me on that. I didn't even bother eating, as usual.

My Schedule:

1. English Literature

2. Algebra 2

3. Art - I try

4. US History

lunchy time for no muchy... I'm bored!

5. Biology

6. GYM (PE)

I was surprised to see Trevor being popular again. Matt told me the whole school hated him, but guess they still wanted him. Maybe his dad threatened their parents. Whatev. I don't care. I sat with Becky. with a Becky there was a Matt. They talked. Becky talked and talked. I rudely, and obviously ignored her. I left the table telling her you're on a date and sate alone. Fifth and sixth period ended, to my relief. I was free. PE was lame. We had to run five laps and I as usual got away by doing 4, but stilll four laps around the huge field, not paradise. I am fast, but I just don't like putting effort at school. It's lame.

I got picked up by the same green car and went home, finally. I thought school would never end. Then that would just be a living nightmare. I wasn't bothered by my parents by stupid questions like: "How was your day?", "Did you do anything fun in school, today?"... nope nothing! That's good. I like quite. But I hate rejection from my love Xander... random I know, but I had to say it!

I went home, drank water, refreshed my self,and sat down to actually do my homework. Yes I touched my homework. Amazing right. I finished Math, it was easy. History was connect meaning to word worksheet, and Biology was just a review. And she gave she answer key to check. I just cheated. Mrs. Riosal would suspect me of cheating even if I didn't so what was the point. I was going to tell Xander I did my homework, not Becky though. I didn't trust her after the incident. She's a major weakness when threatened by Trevor. She leaks everything. I feel sorry for her. It is embarrassing to do homework.

Then came English homework. Apparently I had to read a book, Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin a week ago. Today we started class discussions... lame! Whatev. I was sooo bored I actually read it. I was also determined to read it, so I could tell Alexander. I kinda wanted to give him a reason to like me. I was stunning beauty, but I was already slim. But there was nothing awesome about me. I wanted to be at least smart enough for him. Thanks to him actually I started looking at my grades. I was actually going to improve them.

The book was boring I could stand the first chapter, I could stand reading the first page, wait I couldn't even stand reading the first two words, but I managed . I read all fifty chapter skipping unfamiliar words within six hours. Wow. I am pretty good in this reading stuff. There were some reading comprehension questions. Since I read the book, I decided to do the questions and get it over with. Wow what a day. What a boring life. If it wasn't Xander I would be dead bored.

Maybe that's why I fell for him. Maybe I wanted change, and he was the right person. He felt my sorrow and joy. He was the one person I needed all my life. Well saldy or happily (I don't know) this person was a not a mortal, instead he was a vampire. I was meant for a vampire. I had met soo many humans and not one was my type. Xander stood out with me in boring old town, bringing me overflowing happiness. I was the unique person I wanted all my life. I wished I would be like him whenever I saw a shooting star. Wow. My boyfriend is a vampire... my vampire. I would never be good enough for him, but I'll try. I'm going to secretively improve my grades. I'll prove to him I'm worth being his, even though I'm sure I don't need too. I will anyways.

It was three and half hours past sunset and I hadn't noticed. I was rushing. I packed everything inside my black messenger bag. Drank a glass of water and took a long look at my reflection. I said I had another date with Alexander to my parents. They looked at me skeptively, but said bye knowing they could never stop me.

I climbed over the gate...

* * *

Summary: Raven's life described. She gained an interest for good grades. (The real Raven wouldn't bother, but I want my Raven to, so yeah) She still loves Xander.

thanks for reviewing. That's very sweet of you guys. Sorry I was doing last minute homework... sorry!


	4. Twist of shock

**Hey everybody! I'm having loads of homework this week.. yeah poor me! WEll back to the story!**

**Previously: Raven life described. She has set a new goal!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Kisses.  
**

**

* * *

**

Xander (POV)

I have to admit I was surprised and impressed my Raven would do such a thing. She's actually focusing on schoolwork. I wonder what motivated her? She didn't seem the, "I love school" type. I could only wish I was her motivation, maybe it was her parents or her brother...

My "good morning" started at 6:00. I had brushed my teeth, combed my hair, took a shower, and waited for her presence, but she didn't come. I was getting worried. I ate my "breakfast" and still waited. I decided on going to house, but something stopped me. So I still waited.

Then Raven snuck into my house very late. That was a big shock. She's never late, but the reason why she was late was a even bigger shocker. Then I found her to none of our surprises. I can always sense the presence of a human being, it is just one of my vampire characteristics. Then she punched on the arm for finding her, as usual. Actually I thought things would be different once she she knows that I'm a vampire, but nothing, she seems safe. I guess I really didn't deserve that love, but I have it so I wouldn't waste it!

I have really been lonely most of my life, so Raven was my only excitement and well love in my sick, vampiric life. I had excepted that nothing could be done to change this curse, but I stop Raven from entering the curse.

Raven wanted to be a vampire, but I won't change her for only her benefit. I haven't decided before, but now I have decided, she will stay human. She will enjoy the sun and her family, just like I wanted to enjoy the moon with my family. I won't take away her non- Gothic blush and her secretive happiness and the pleasure of going to school and not being called a freak.

Sure being a vampire had its benefits, but its flaws were more dominant. I wonder why Raven would want to be a blood sucka. Its kind of gross, drinking cells. Come to think of it everything is cells, water, juice, meat, meals, and blood.

Being a vampire I never could go to church because the cross sign disturbs the vampires peace and calmness. Then my parents told my that all religious signs do the same thing, therefore all vampires are Aethiests. **(is that how you spell it?)**

All vampires, when they get cut, they bleed. This is blood type AB. Since AB can receive any type of blood and it doesn't clot with any type of blood, all vampires' blood are type AB. That means we can perform blood transfusions. But vampire don't do that because they want to well drink blood and kill not save humans. I on the other hand am happy to save at least one human, Raven.

Raven, raven, raven... schoolwork, amazing,.... it all came back to me as I entered reality.

"What motivated you to do schoolwork. I know you'd never do it by yourself. It's just not you, and I well know you," I said staring into her eyes. I is very amusing to stare into her eyes because she just dazes into mine. It is really cute actually.

She blushed. Now I was really longing for her to answer. I mesmerized her by stepping closer to her and keeping a decent look into her eyes. She acted as I had planned. She was hypnotized and she stuttered, "y-you."

I was stunned. I didn't expect that. "Why?"

"Well because you are smart, handsome, and well perfect, and I'm just a dumb, non attractive human. I needed something that would make you hold on to me, make me worth your time." I was furious she would think of me that way. If only she knew what I thought. I mean I had always loved and she should know that.

To show friendliness, I laughed. "Silly Raven, you should've known that I would love you no matter what. You're mine remember and I'll never back out of the deals that I seal. I'll say it again because I want you." I stepped closer to her filling all the gap between us and said, "I love you, Raven Madison."

Raven Madison, the name didn't suit her. It sounded too proper. Now Raven Sterling, now that's something. Well I doubt her parent will let me marry her. I'm not the best influence in the dullish Dullsville. I stepped back.

"I know, but I'm still going to do my homework. If there's a lot then I'll bring to the mansion to do with you. i promise I won't be late because of homework again. It would be romantic to sit on your lap and getting kisses for each correct answer i put on the paper." I laughed. I liked that idea.

"Sure, I like that idea." I pulled her to me. "I think you deserve this." I kissed her delicately on the lips. She blushed.

"I'm definitely doing my homework." We laughed.

Time flew by so fast. We ate an Italian course, instead of the regular Romanian meal. Then we watched an old black and white vampire flick on my large flat screen. WE both loved the classics, one of the characteristics we shared. She snuggled into my chest as we watched the biting and bloody scene. When the most dramatic bite occurred she kissed me saying, she was holding back the kiss for the right moment. Well I guess that was the right moment, for a normal vampire, but that's fine, a kiss is a kiss!

I reluctantly peeked at the clock to find out it was the perfect time to say good bye, not too early and not too late. I turned of the movie right as the vampire hero lifts the human heroine in bridal style and tries to suck out the vampire venom from the bite form the evil vampire. I hope he had a good luck trying, because there's no way to save the heroine in real life. A bite is a bite. Then I walked her home and hugged her good bye and watched her enter her house, only waiting for the cycle to continue.

Now I had the rest of the night all to my self. I decided to finish the vampire flick. Then I continued my painting of Raven. It is secret I will show her at the right moment. Everything has to be perfect for my Raven! I love you. A vampire loves a mortal (human). What a disaster, but we were perfect for each other. If I left, then it would kill her, so I'd better not. Anyways her blood doesn't sing to me. That's more of a reason for us to be together. What stupid vampire life.

* * *

Summary: Secrets are revealed.

Thanks for the people who reviewed. It's very sweet of you guys!:)


	5. Hello?

* * *

Chapter 5 Hello?

Raven POV

I groaned as the alarm clock beeped its annoying tune to wake me up. Well, I'm awake... you happy?Today I was determind to get up two hours earlier to get to school early.

I slowly got out of my bed planning my day to the bathroom. Then I washed my face with ice cold water, an unpleasant way to be surprised, but in a desperate situation to get up, I guess washing my face with cold water would be fine. Then I peeled of my black Hello Batty night outfit and slipped into the tub of soothing hot water and relaxed myself. After my cleansing, I put on my make up.

Today I chose to wear an off-shoulder full hand black and silver striped silk top that came loosly below my waist. It parted at the elbow, revealing my fishnet gloves. I wore black skinny jeans and my black and silver ballet flat- gifts from Becky. I accessorized with silver clip contrasting with my black hair, silver diamond stringy earrings, and a black tiny-bead necklace that came two centimeters above my shirt. I wore lots of silver today to symbolize the newness of me actually going to pay attention at school.

School. A boring part of my life. How am I going to survive actually doing my work? This was going to be a long day. Oh joy.

So I was dropped of to school as usual and met Becky at the bleachers and started chatting about random funny things, spreading gossip between us. She was surprised I came to school early, but I just said my parents had an early meeting and had to drop me off early. We were having fun until Trevor came and just blankly stared at me. I was confused. Whatever not my problem. Just as I was about to shoo him off, but he 'abrupty', a vocab word, turned and left. Then we started talking about Trevor slowly moving to the topic of soccer and how her boyfriend kicks butt.

Just then Matt snuck behind Becky wanting to surprise her. Putting a finger to his mouth he sushed me. Becky unaware of her boyfriend's presense talked about how he's the best and how awesome he is at soccer, how lucky and unworthy she is to have him and that stuff. When Matt guesses he had enough, he shooed me off. So I ran and hid under the bleachers secretively. Before she could turn around, he squeezed her holding her arms to her hips. Then he wisper in he ears, "You know you I choose who's worthy to be my queen and I choose you. Don't ever down talk about yourself again. For your punishment," he stopped talking. He turned Becky around and kissed her. Her red cheeks got redder. She looked nice when she blushed like proper girl. I felt happy she got to be kissed during the day in the sunlight at school.

I guess I had enough time watching my friend having 'fun' and enjoying herself. I walked around pointlessly to a deserted spot in the school unaware of the actual location to relax myself and prepare for actually study and learning day. I realised I was at outdoor lunch tables. I grabbed a seat and rested my head on my arms. I thought about Xander and our relationship and compared to Becky's. What a different life I have! I mean compared to everybody at school, I was always more interesting. My love life just made me more interesting.

I was never alike anybody at my school or even town. It helped that their was finally a person I could relate to. I never had a friend who listened to my type of music or wore black fashion or make up. I'm not complaining but life would've been easier if there was someone to realte to earlier in my life. Right now my life it perfect. I wouldn't want to change it. I had my family and friend during the day and my love at night.

I jerked awake from my thoughts as the school bell rang announcing that school has begun. "Let the torture begin," I said out loud. Then I heard a laugh while I was stretching my back. I collapsed and fell startled anyone would be here at this deserted place. The laugh got louder. "You okay," said a happy girly voice. I rubbed my head and looked to who was talking to me. In front of me was a gothic faerie and her gothic prince. They were wonderful and goth. I had a feeling today would be different.

"Yeah I'm okay. You guys are new, did you get your schedule?" I said eager to find out whether they were in my class.

"Yeah, you want to see'em?" the girl asked. It's like she read my mind! Cool!

"Sure. I'm Raven. I used to be the only goth in this school, until you guys came," I said speaking the truth.

She handed me the schedules. "I'm Luna and this is Jagger the girl introduced her self and her boyfriend. Wow only goth huh, that must depressing." Tell me about it.

"Not any more........ Cool I see you, Luna, in 1st, 2nd, 5th and 6th. Jagger is with us in 1st. Want me to show you the way." She nodded. I was happy there was somebody to talk to who wore black to talk too.

We walked to first period, English Literature with Mr. Vilfoe. Mr. V wasn't the most exciting teacher here, but he was new to town and his teaching techniques were more interactive and better than the other boring lazy teachers here.

Through out the whole day Luna and I passed notes finding more information about us. At lunch I invited them to sit with Becky. Becky and Matt gladly accepted the addtition to our group. After awhile Matt stole Becky to the private outside lunch tables. What a lucky normal couple. I felt happy for Becky.

"Rumor is that we aren't the only goths in this town." I was in shock wondering whether I should tell them about Alexander. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"We aren't."

"Where's this person?" the guy asked.

"What gender is this goth?" the girl asked.

"The goth is a he. He's at home." I hated that they interrogated me so keenly.

"Why, is he a vampire?" I looked to see Jagger's face to see whether he was serious. He looked serious. Luna looked disturbed.

I laughed normally. " There are no such things such as vampires. He's home schooled," I plainly said. Luna became relieved.

The girl said, "Sometimes my brother can be so retarded." She shook her head. Wait brother, so they were siblings?

The lunch bell rang and we headed for Biology. We passed noted forgetting about the lecture the teach gave. In gym Luna and I got partnered up with a bunch of athletes and just talked instead of shooting hoops for our team in the unit of basketball.

After class she said thank you for being a good friend on the first day of her school. She seemed nice. I like her company.

I reached home, did all the homework except my algebra work, drank water, and refreshed myself to meet Xander.

I climbed the fence and snuck into the house as usual and bumped into Xander by accident. The impact made me almost fall and did nothing to Xander. "lucky vampire," I muttered. He caught me before I reach two feet above the ground.

"I heard that," he said as he laughed. "I love you Raven," he said as he hugged me and spun me around. Ahh my gothic knight. So romantic!

"I have algebra," I showed my bag filled with crazy problems assigned for homework.

He smiled. I wondered what to do next. Just then he picked me up, twirled me in the air, and put me on his back. He ran at vampire speed to a magical place I imagined as Belle in Bueaty and Beast's library. It was huge.

"Perfect place for studying!" I was still in his arms, relying on his support. I was so dependent of him. I mean if he leaves me both right now and permanently, then I might... whatever. My life is in his hands and he knows that.

"So... how was your day?" he asked me with the most handsomest voice. Too much happend today. Welll....

I didn't know how to start so .... I started of with a "Well....."

* * *

**Chapter Summary: Raven meets new goths.**

**They can't be vampires, can they. Of coarse they can because are....Actually Luna is still human. Jagger can go into the sunlight because the Maxwells are blessed with power of protecting themselves from cloudy day sunlight. Today was cloudy.**


	6. Disastre

**Dolls... it's been a while. Stressful break. I'll try and post regularly but I wouldn't hold my breathe.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Disastre

Xander POV

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well I met goth people at school today." That's it? Oh right this is monumental for her, so I played along.

"Do have any classes with them?"

"Well with Luna I have plently, but with Jagger I only have a few." What Luna and Jagger? Did the Maxwells convince Zenda our family witch into a making a sunblock spell? How unfair. Jagger gets to go to school with my Vampire Princess of the night. With Luna and Jagger only trouble is expected. I'd have to contact Z soon to pinpoint weaknesses in Jagger.

"Have you considered them being vampires?"

"No. It was during the day silly."

"There are spells you know."

"Oh. Ugh. What? Luna and Jagger vampires?" She looked hurt. "Are all goths here vampires here except for me?"

"No dear. Having more vampires here are going to be interesting. Especially since I'm related to them."

"Excuse me?" I wasn't focusing on my Algebra anymore.

"Maxwells and Sterlings and relatives."

* * *

I'm going to end here for now.


End file.
